Hidden Love
by elementneko
Summary: In which Yuki and Kyo hide, but it's alright - because they're together. Oneshot. KyoxYuki YukixKyo


Kyo wrapped his arms around the lithe body lying beside him and let his red eyes slip shut, breathing in the oh-so familiar sent he now loved. Silk-like hair tickled his face and he opened his eyes to see violet ones staring back at him. With a lazy grin he greeted his lover by running one calloused hand up and down the smooth side of the other's torso.

The purple eyes disappear when Yuki buried his head in Kyo's chest, seeking more time to just lay there. Kyo's lazy grin grew as an idea floated in his head and he rolled them over so he was now on top. Yuki glared at him, but with sleep still in his eyes, it looked like a cute pout. Kyo smirk and leaned down to rub his nose lightly to Yuki's.

"Wake up, Rat."

Yuki only continued to glare up at him, hating the fact that Kyo was quite the morning person while he, on the other hand, was not.

"No." He said defiantly, even sticking his tongue to further object to the idea.

Kyo rolled his eyes but still had to fight back a smile. Yuki could be just too cute sometimes. Other time's he could be a real pain in the ass. Or ridiculously hard to resist giving _him_ a pain in the ass.

He realized he really needed to come up with better lines.

When the purple-haired teen even turned to lie on his stomach, Kyo grinned slyly. Oh, he knew just how to get his nezumi out of bed. Well, or at least wake him up. He bent his head down and left a trail of butterfly kisses from the back of his neck to his shoulder, even lapping at the milky skin every few kisses.

Yuki started to squirm under him as he tried to hold back sounds he knew would only make Kyo more aggressive. The feline took pleasure in Yuki's movements and on arm snaked around to his front to slowly wander down while his other hand held up above Yuki, so as not to crush him beneath his weight.

A gasp escaped Yuki and his hands shot down to keep Kyo's from going any further and he was glad he was facing away from said boy so he wouldn't see how red his face must've gotten. Kyo chuckled at his shyness but backed off, rolling off of him. Yuki' face still pink, turned to face his mischievous lover, glaring embarrassingly at him.

"That… Was not nice."

Kyo laughed again and shrugged, "Got you to wake up though."

The nezumi only rolled his eyes and sat up in his – their – bed. His glare was gone and he now looked forlorn, his eyes downcast and his face nearly expressionless; Kyo would be the only one to notice the slight curve of his lips pointing downward where other's would see nothing. The redhead frowned noticeably, never one to truly hide his emotions, and nudged the other.

"What's wrong, Yun?"

The said glanced at him before looking at his hands which lay delicately on his lap. He was silent for a moment before speaking.

"I hate mornings," he confessed, his slight from becoming more noticeable. "They mean we have to start the day and hide around everyone." His voice was quiet and Kyo could feel his heart squeeze. He knew exactly what he meant and it was… Rare to hear Yuki talk like that and express his feelings so openly. He put his arms around Yuki's shoulders the latter fell into him, closing his eyes to just let the moment last.

Kyo tilted Yuki's head up just enough so their lips touched in a chaste kiss and they stayed like that for a while. When they parted, their eyes connected and Kyo reached his hand up to stroke Yuki's soft hair.

"I know what you mean."

* * *

After the two had gotten up - before the other two, of course - Kyo and Yuki went through out the day as they normally would, throwing insults back and forth and even managed to get into a brawl once. Tohru still hated that they fought, but Shigure seemed to notice how instead of complete insults, it was now like playful banter and when they fought, mirth was shown in their eyes. But, he kept to himself. Well, mostly to himself, he just _had_ to write about it.

Only, today was different. Today their brawl was short and not as meaningful as usual; whether it be from anger or humor. In fact, if Shigure had been around to see, not just hear, he would've seen a hint of sadness in place of the now-usual mirth. Tohru had been there, though, so they couldn't just walk away as they would've liked. She knew she couldn't stop them so she only stayed to make sure Kyo would be alright, and when he got up easily after being knocked down, he sent her away, telling her he was fine. The girl was hesitant to go, but she left not long after.

The two teens now alone sent each other frowns and stepped closer.

"I hate this, Kyo," Yuki told the other boy quietly, reaching his hand out to hold Kyo's.

"Me too," Kyo confessed softly, bringing their now joined hands to his lips to kiss the top of the rat-cursed.

The moment was cut short when Shigure's voice sang to where they were and they stepped away from each other, not wanting to be obvious.

"You two aren't doing anything_ naughty_, are yooouuu?" He walked right on by the room, fully expecting Kyo to burst and scream at him.

And burst Kyo did, he bristled and balled his fists, fully ready to take his anger out of the perverted inu.

"DAMN SHIGURE!" Kyo screeched loudly and thus began to chase the older around the house. Yuki couldn't help but smirk at his loved one, always getting riled and always so loud. But he liked that about him, it was just so, so _opposite_ of him. And that's really what he needed.

Kyo continued to chase the dog around for a little while longer before his anger drained and all he wanted to do was be with the nezumi. So he left the dog play chase by himself while he walked in the other direction. Apparently Yuki had the same idea as he wasn't that far away from Kyo and was walked at his normal pace to him. Once they reached one another, they nodded to themselves and went to their respective rooms. After a few minutes went by, Kyo peeked outside of his room to make sure it was clear before slipping into Yuki's.

As soon as the door had closed behind him and he was in Yuki's space, his lips were immediately covered with soft, pink ones. His hands shot from his sides and wrapped around the others waist, pulling him flush against him. The pale boy let out a soft sigh of approval and let his hands mesh into red hair.

The two were like that for a while, incapable to let go of the other, their hands unable to let go of the body that wasn't their own. But later the two just lay in silence, just content with being with each other.

Side-by-side Kyo and Yuki stare at the ceiling, their arms touching and their hands intertwined. Yuki's eyes gaze from the blankness to Kyo and give a rare soft smile that are only saved for few, and his eyes hold a warm kindness that are only saved for Kyo.

"I love you, Kyo." His voice is soft and barely audible, but Kyo catches the words and his face grows hot.

He turns his head away, trying to calm his heated face before swooping in to give Yuki a solid kiss.

Kyo may not yet be able to repeat the phrase, but Yuki's fine with it because he can feel the words in his kiss. And the way Kyo's hand had immediately tightened on his own, he can feel it in his touch, too.

"Even if we can't be openly involved," Yuki starts, drawing Kyo's full attention, "I'm happy we even_ are_."

Kyo let his usually fierce red eyes grow soft.

"You listening, nezumi? I'm not repeating this," he looked away as if to show his embarrassment, but his words were soft and held such emotion that Yuki only cared about what was coming next.

"I'll hide anything to keep you, because even in those restraining times, just the thought that we're together makes _everything_ worth it."


End file.
